wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hur/07
Kategoria:Ben Hur Wkrótce po tym pożegnaniu, ukazał się Juda u drzwi wejściowych domu znajdującego się przy tej ulicy, która się ciągnie od bramy, zwanej dziś św. Stefana, ku północnej stronie fortu Antonia, skąd kilku zakrętami zwraca się ku południowi. Ktokolwiek zna dobrze tę okolicę, czy to będąc pobożnym pielgrzymem, czy też ciekawym badaczem, przypomni sobie, że ta ulica jest częścią owej via dolorosa, która droższa i milsza jest każdemu chrześcijańskiemu sercu, niż jakakolwiek inna droga na świecie. Poznanie tej drogi nie jest teraz naszym zadaniem, wystarczy, gdy się dobrze przypatrzymy domowi, stojącemu właśnie w tym punkcie, gdzie droga ku południu skręca. Budynek ten zwrócony był frontem na północny zachód, liczył około czterystu stóp szerokości i tyleż długości, tworząc, jak większa część okazalszych wschodnich gmachów, dwa wysokie piętra o regularnym kwadracie. Ulica, przy której stał dom, nie była szersza nad dziesięć stóp, a każdy przechodzień mógł widzieć, iż mury domu były z grubych, nie obrobionych, prosto z kamieniołomu wziętych głazów. Dziś powiedziano by, że budowa taka nosi cechę stylu fortecznego, gdyby nie ozdobne futryny okien i drzwi. Wiadomo, że wszelkie budowy wschodnie nie mają prawie zewnątrz okien; i tu z zachodniej strony były tylko cztery okna, z północnej dwa, wszystkie na drugim piętrze, wzniesionym nad kolumnadą pierwszego piętra. Gdy Judzie otwarto furtkę, przeszedł ją, oddając szybko niski ukłon odźwiernemu i wszedł w wąski korytarz wybrukowany kamieniami, podobny do tunelu. Po obu stronach stały ławki kamienne, zbrudzone i wyżłobione od długiego używania. Minąwszy korytarz, zeszedł z dwunastu lub piętnastu schodów na podwórze, które, z wyjątkiem wschodniej strony, gdzie stał tylko mur, otoczone było dwupiętrowymi domami. Tu krążyli w tę i ową stronę służący wśród hałasu trzeszczących kół młyńskich; na długich wyciągniętych sznurach wisiały suknie i bielizna; kury i gołębie przelatywały tu i tam; w zagrodach niżej położonych kozy, krowy, osły i konie używały spoczynku lub pasły się. Wszystko, cokolwiek tu było, nawet stojące na środku koryto z wodą, świadczyło, że to podwórze służyło do gospodarskich celów. Umieszczona we wschodnim murze brama wiodła dalej. Minąwszy korytarz, podobny do poprzedniego, wszedł młodzieniec na drugie podwórze, obszerne, wysadzone krzewami i winem, utrzymywane w nadzwyczajnym porządku. W tej części pałacu panowała wielka czystość, nigdzie pyłu, nigdzie nawet zżółkłego liścia na krzaku, wszystko świadczyło o wysokim stanowisku rodziny zamieszkującej pałac. Na to podwórze wszedł Juda, skręcił w prawo i szedł ścieżką, wiodącą wśród rozkwitłych krzewów, ku drzwiom zasłoniętym kotarą. Minąwszy drzwi, wszedł do komnaty. Ciemno już tu było, doszedł do tapczanu, rzucił się nań i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Gdy zapadł wieczór, stanęła w progu komnaty kobieta i zawołała nań po imieniu. Odpowiedział, a ona weszła. - Już po wieczerzy i noc zapadła. Nie jesteś, synu mój, głodny? - spytała. - Nie - odpowiedział. - Czyś chory? - Nie, śpiący jestem. - Matka pytała o ciebie. - Gdzież jest? - W letnim domu, na dachu. Odwrócił się i usiadł. - Dobrze - Proszę cię, przynieś mi coś jeść. - Co chcesz? - Zostawiam to woli twojej, Amro. Nie jestem chory, ale nic mnie nie zajmuje. Życie nie wydaje mi się tak piękne jak dziś rano. Nowa boleść zraniła mi duszę, nowa to choroba. A ty, Amro, która mnie znasz tak dobrze, która zawsze byłaś mi pomocną, pomyśl o takim pożywieniu, które by mi zarazem było lekarstwem. Przynieś więc co sama uznasz za stosowne. Pytania Amry i spokojny, sympatyczny głos jej dowodziły, że przywiązanie łączyło tych dwoje serc. Gdy mówił, położyła mu rękę na czole, a zadowolona jego prośbą, rzekła: postaram się. Po chwili wróciła, przynosząc na drewnianej tacy dzban mleka, kilka ułomków białego chleba, delikatne z mielonej pszenicy ciasto, pieczyste z ptaka, miód i sól. Na jednym rogu tacy stał srebrny puchar napełniony winem, na drugim świeciła ręczna lampa. Teraz dopiero można przypatrzeć się oświetlonej komnacie. Ściany jej były gipsowane; powała belkowana, dębowa; podłoga układana ozdobnie z cegieł niebieskich i białych, kunsztownie rżniętych, bardzo trwałych. Kilka krzeseł o rzeźbionych nogach, tapczan niebieskim suknem, a w części kołdrą w białe i niebieskie pasy okryty, stanowiły urządzenie pokoju. Amra przysunęła krzesło do tapczanu, na którym spoczywał Juda, postawiła na nim tacę, a sama uklękła, aby mu służyć. Jej ciemną twarz łagodziło w tej chwili wejrzenie pełne prawie macierzyńskiej miłości. Mogła mieć około lat pięćdziesięciu. Biały turban okrywał jej głowę, ukazując końce uszu, w których tkwił znak jej służebnictwa, gdyż były one przekłute grubym szydłem. Była niewolnicą egipskiego pochodzenia; nawet uświęcona pięćdziesiątka nie uwolniła jej, a i ona danej jej wolności nawet nie przyjęłaby, gdyż młodzieniec, któremu służyła, był jej życiem i za nic by go nie opuściła. W niemowlęctwie wykarmiła go, w dziecięctwie wypiastowała, a i teraz uważała się za nieodzownie potrzebną, zawsze uważając go za swoje dziecię. Raz tylko przemówił w czasie wieczerzy. - Czyż przypominasz sobie, Amro, - rzekł - Messalę, który dawniej po całych dniach u mnie przebywał? - Przypominam go sobie. - Wyjechał do Rzymu przed kilku laty, teraz powrócił. Byłem dziś u niego. Dreszcz wstrętu przebiegł po całym młodzieńcu. - Wiedziałam, że coś zaszło - rzekła. - Nigdy nie lubiłam Messali, opowiedz mi wszystko. Juda zamyślił się, a na jej powtórne zapytanie rzekł tylko: Bardzo się zmienił i nic już nie chcę mieć z nim wspólnego. Skoro Amra wyniosła tacę, opuścił i on komnatę, udając się z tarasu w górę na dach. Dach domu na Wschodzie rozmaitym służy celom. W czasie letnich dni mieszkańcy szukają chłodu i wypoczynku w cienistych komnatach, za to, gdy wieczór zapadnie, wychodzą na dach, który służy im za miejsce zabawy, sypialnię, miejsce rodzinnych zebrań, modlitwy. Dlatego też tak wygodnie i z przepychem urządzali mieszkańcy Wschodu dachy swych domów. Szczytem przepychu były owe napowietrzne ogrody babilońskie. Juda przeszedł wolno platformę, dachu i wszedł do izby w wieży, a uchylając wpółpodniesioną zasłonę, znalazł się wewnątrz pokoju. W czterech ścianach wieży mieściły się otwory, niby drzwi, przez które zaglądało niebo usiane gwiazdami. U jednego z otworów ujrzał kobietę opartą o poduszki tapczanu, całą w białych, lekkich draperiach. Na odgłos jego kroków wachlarz znieruchomiał w jej rękach, a gdy światło nań padło, zaświecił klejnotami, w które był oprawiony; podniosła się i zawołała: - Juda, mój syn. - Tak, matko, to ja przychodzę - odpowiedział, przyspieszając kroku. Gdy się do niej przybliżył, ukląkł; ona objęła go rękoma, całując i przyciskając do piersi. Kobieta zajęła z powrotem miejsce na poduszkach, syn zaś usiadł niżej na tapczanie, opierając głowę na jej kolanach. Patrzyli poprzez dachy niższych sąsiednich domów na niebieskawy łańcuch dalekich wzgórz i na gwiaździste niebo. W dole spoczywało w głębokim spokoju miasto, tylko wiatr kołysał wierzchołkami drzew. - Amra wspomniała mi, że cię coś niemiłego spotkało - mówiła z uśmiechem gładząc syna. - Póki byłeś dzieckiem, mogłeś się martwić drobnostkami, ale odkąd jesteś mężczyzną, nie wolno ci zapominać - tu głos jej nabrał rzewności - że kiedyś masz być moim bohaterem. Mówiła językiem już prawie nieznanym w tym kraju, używało go niewiele rodzin; ale takie rody, które go używały, były zwykle starożytne, bogate w mienie - kochały one tę mowę tym goręcej, że wyraźniej odróżniała Hebrajczyka od poganina, a była językiem, którym Rebeka i Rachela rozmawiały z Beniaminem. Dźwięk tego języka zdawał się wprowadzać go w głębsze zamyślenie, po chwili pochwycił rękę poruszającą wachlarz i rzekł: - Dziś, matko, zmuszony byłem myśleć o rzeczach, które nigdy pierwej nie powstały w mojej głowie! Ale najpierw powiedz mi, błagam cię, czym ja mam być? - Czyż nie mówiłam przed chwilą, że masz być moim bohaterem? Nie widział jej twarzy, ale czuł dobrze, że żartuje, rzekł więc jeszcze poważniej. - Jesteś bardzo, bardzo dobra, matko moja. Nikt mnie nigdy tak jak ty kochać nie będzie. - Mówiąc to, okrywał pocałunkami jej rękę. - Zdaje mi się, że odgaduję, czemu wymijasz moje pytanie - mówił dalej. Dotąd życie moje należało do ciebie. Jakże łagodna i troskliwa była ta opieka, czemu nie może trwać zawsze! Wolą Pana jest, abym był panem siebie - przyjdzie dzień rozstania, będzie to dzień straszny dla nas obojga. Bądźmy więc silni i odważni. Pragnę być twoim bohaterem, ale ty musisz mi ku temu wskazać drogę. Znasz prawo, które każe: aby każdy syn Izraela obrał jakiś zawód. Nie jestem wyjątkiem dlatego pytam: mam paść trzodę, uprawiać rolę, obracać żarna, być prawnikiem, czy uczonym w Piśmie? Pomóż mi, droga matko, powziąć postanowienie. - Gamaliel nauczał dziś - rzekła w zamyśleniu. - Podobno, ale nie słyszałem go. - No, to może odwiedziłeś Symeona, mówią, że odziedziczył geniusz swej rodziny. - Nie, nie widziałem go, byłem na rynku targowym, nie w świątyni, odwiedziłem młodego Messalę. Jakiś odcień bólu w głosie uderzył matkę, przeczucie przyspieszyło bicie serca, a ręka, poruszając wachlarz, zmartwiała. - Messalę? - rzekła. - Cóż on mógł ci powiedzieć, co by cię zaniepokoiło? - Bardzo się odmienił. - Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że wrócił Rzymianinem? - Tak. - Rzymianin - mówiła wpół do siebie - znaczy na całym świecie tyle co władca i pan! Czy długo tam był? - Pięć lat. Zamilkła pełna smętnych myśli, wzrok jej tonął w przestrzeniach ciemnej nocy. Syn pierwszy przerwał milczenie. - To co mówił Messala, matko moja, dość było gorzkie samo w sobie, ale sposób, w jaki się odzywał, był wprost nie do zniesienia. - Domyślam się, że dotknął cię boleśnie pod względem narodowym; nie uszanują oni niczego, a obłęd ten opanował ich poetów, senatorów i dworaków. - Sądzę, że wszystkie wielkie narody są dumne - mówił dalej Juda, jakby nie zważając na przerwę - ale duma tego narodu przechodzi wszelką miarę, w tych czasach tak urosła, że wobec niej zaledwie zdołają się ostać bogowie. - Bogowie... - rzekła szybko matka - wszakże jeden Rzymianin kazał sobie cześć boską oddawać, jak gdyby mu się ona z prawa należała! - Przyznaję, że Messala miał zawsze spory zapas tej wady, gdy był dzieckiem: widziałem, jak się naigrawał z cudzoziemców, których nawet Herod raczył przyjmować z szacunkiem, o Judei nigdy jednak nie wyrażał się z pogardą. Dziś pierwszy raz w rozmowie ze mną szydził z naszego Boga i naszych obrzędów. Toteż uczyniłem tak, jakbyś zapewne rozkazała; zerwałem z nim na zawsze. Teraz, o matko moja, chciałbym jednak wiedzieć, czy Rzymianin ma prawo nami gardzić? Powiedz, czy naród nasz jest w czymkolwiek niższy od innych? Czy drżeć mam jak niewolnik w obliczu Cezara? Przede wszystkim powiedz mi, dlaczego nie mógłbym ubiegać się o wszelkie zaszczyty, na jakimkolwiek polu? Dlaczego nie mógłbym chwycić za miecz i sięgnąć po zmienne wawrzyny wojny? Czemu, gdybym miał dar poetycki, pieśń moja nie mogłaby opiewać wszystkiego co piękne? Wolno mi być pasterzem, kupcem, rzemieślnikiem, czemuż nie miałbym być artystą jak pierwszy lepszy Grek? Powiedz mi, matko, bo to jest źródłem moich obaw, czemu synowi Izraela nie wolno czynić tego, co czyni Rzymianin?! Słowa te musiały zaniepokoić matkę, a jeszcze więcej ton i nacisk z jakim syn jej mówił; rychło jednak poznała, że miały one związek z rozmową na placu targowym, nie mniej, podniosła się szybko i z równym uczuciem odparła: - Rozumiem, pojmuję, - jak długo Messala zostawał pod wpływem twojego towarzystwa, był prawie Żydem, gdyby pozostał do wieku młodzieńczego, byłby może prozelitą, bo taka jest siła otaczających nas okoliczności. Pięć lat pobytu w Rzymie nie mogły minąć bez znaczenia, nie dziwię się więc zmianie, jaka w nim zaszła; jednakże powinien mieć więcej względu na ciebie - tu głos nabrał rzewnego dźwięku - mógł z tobą serdecznie postąpić. Twarda to i okrutna natura, która zapomina pierwszych związków serca! Ręka jej opadła miękko na głowę syna, a igrając z jego kędziorami, wzrokiem szukała najwyższej gwiazdy na niebios sklepieniu. Jej narodowa duma równała się jego dumie, nie tylko jako echo wspólnych uczuć, ale jako wynik najdoskonalszego zrozumienia. Pragnęła dać mu odpowiedź, ale za nic w świecie nie chciałaby, aby ta odpowiedź zraziła go, najmniejsze podejrzenie własnej niższości mogło na całe życie osłabić jego umysł. Drżała z obawy, że temu zadaniu nie sprosta. - To, czego żądasz, drogi Judo, przechodzi rozum i zakres kobiety - rzekła nareszcie - pozwól mi odłożyć rzecz do jutra, sprowadzę mądrego Symeona. - O nie czyń tego, matko, nie odsyłaj mnie do rektora - zawołał Juda. - Nie chciałam cię posyłać, wezwę go tutaj. - I to nie, matko moja, ja nie szukam objaśnienia, wytłumaczenia; chcę, czego mi nikt prócz ciebie dać nie może: chcę postanowienia, które wynika z siły duszy człowieka. Długim spojrzeniem objęła matka sklepienie niebieskie, jakby w górze szukała natchnienia, a zastanowiwszy się chwilę nad znaczeniem jego pytań, odparła: - Żądając sami sprawiedliwości dla siebie, nie możemy odmawiać jej drugim. Lekceważyć zwyciężonego nieprzyjaciela, to obniżać wartość własnego zwycięstwa; jeśli przeciwnie nieprzyjaciel dosyć jest silny, aby nas gnębić, co więcej ujarzmić - tu zawahała się - szacunek samych siebie nakazuje nam uznawać jego waleczność. Po tych słowach więcej do siebie niż do syna mówiła: Nie lękaj się przeto, mój synu! Prawdą jest, że ród Messali jest szlachetny, rodzina jego liczy wiele sławnych pokoleń. Już za rzymskiej rzeczypospolitej - jak to dawno, nie umiem powiedzieć, ale wiem, że byli senatorami, wojskowymi. Znam tego imienia wprawdzie jednego tylko konsula, nie mniej była to rodzina senatorska, posiadająca znaczenie w narodzie. Jeśli jednak dawniejszy twój przyjaciel przechwalał się swymi przodkami, mogłeś go zawstydzić opowiadaniem o twoich. Jeśli się szczycił starożytnością swego rodu, czynami lub bogactwem dziadów - a wszystko to wypowiedziane bez konieczności, świadczy o płytkim umyśle i próżnym sercu - ty, nie lękaj się porównania, mogłeś go pokonać w każdym punkcie. Tu zatrzymała się chwilkę, a po krótkim namyśle mówiła dalej: - Długi szereg przodków jest dowodem szlachetności pochodzenia i rodu, ale Rzymianin, chełpiący się dawnością swego rodu wobec Syna Izraelowego, zawsze w tym względzie ustąpić musi. Założenie Rzymu, to ich początek, najstarożytniejsze ich rody nie mają dawniejszych źródeł. Niejeden chełpi się bez żadnego dowodu, opierając się jedynie na tradycji. Messala, zdaje mi się, należy do tych ostatnich. A my, jakie wobec tych roszczeń zajmujemy stanowisko? Przy tych słowach odblask szlachetnej dumy rozjaśnił jej oblicze, ale nocna pomroka i brak światła nie pozwoliły tego ujrzeć, a ona mówiła dalej: - Wyobraźmy sobie, że Rzymianin wzywa do walki, przyjmuję ją i odpowiadam bez chełpliwości, ale z zupełnym zaufaniem. Tu nagle głos jej zadrżał, myśl pełna rzewności i smutku zmieniła sposób dowodzenia: - Ojciec twój, Judo, odszedł do ojców swoich, a przypominam sobie, jakby to dzisiaj było, dzień, w którym on i ja w towarzystwie przyjaciół i życzliwych udaliśmy się do świątyni, aby cię przedstawić Panu. Ofiarowaliśmy gołąbki, a ja imię twe podałam kapłanowi, który je zapisał w mej obecności. Tak więc imię twoje: "Juda, syn Itamara, z domu Hurów" zapisane jest na wieki w poświęconej księdze rodzin izraelskich. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, kiedy ten zwyczaj rozpoczęto, zdaje się, że istniał przed wyjściem z Egiptu. Słyszałam od Hillela, że sam Abraham rozpoczął ów spis swoim i syna swego imieniem, gdy Pan wybrał go na ojca narodu izraelskiego. Naród nasz nieraz, niestety, był nieposłuszny prawu, zaniedbywał niektóre rozporządzenia, ale spisywanie nazwisk uważał za święty obowiązek. Raz tylko, na końcu drugiego okresu, były przerwane roczniki; gdy jednak naród wrócił po długim wygnaniu w ojczyste strony, Zorobabel uważał, za najświętszą powinność względem Pana, przywrócenie ksiąg i odtąd już od dwu tysięcy lat możemy śledzić bez przerwy rozwój i ciąg żydowskich pokoleń. Tu zatrzymała się, jakby chcąc dać słuchaczowi czas do namysłu i obliczenia tak wielkiego upływu czasu, potem mówiła dalej: - Wobec tylu wieków, cóż znaczy, chełpienie się Rzymianina? Wobec takiego dowodu, synowie Izraelscy pasący trzody na starym wzgórzu Refaim, stokroć są dawniejszymi szlachcicami, niż którykolwiek potomek najszlachetniejszego rodu Marcjuszów. - A ja, matko, kimże jestem według owych ksiąg? - To co dotąd mówiłam, jest niejako wstępem do odpowiedzi, której się domagasz. W owych księgach mamy niezbite dowody, że jesteś w prostej linii potomkiem Hura, towarzysza Jozuego. Czy więc pochodzenie twego rodu nie jest dość starożytne, dość uświęcone szeregiem wieków? Jeśli ci jednak i to nie wystarcza, to poszukaj dalej, weź Torę i szukaj Księgi Liczb, a w siedemdziesiątym drugim pokoleniu po Adamie, znajdziesz praojca twego domu. Cisza zaległa na chwilę w komnacie. - Dzięki ci, matko - rzekł nareszcie Juda, biorąc obie jej ręce - dziękuję ci całym sercem. Miałem słuszność, nie wzywając rektora, nie zdołałby mnie więcej zadowolić od ciebie, jednak powiedz mi, czy do uszlachetnienia rodu tylko czas się przyczynia? - Zapominasz, mój synu, że nasze prawa nie tylko czas mają za sobą; najwyższym naszym zaszczytem nie przestaje być to: iż jesteśmy narodem wybranym? - Ty, matko, mówisz zawsze o całym narodzie, ja zaś myślę o rodzinie - o naszej rodzinie, i pytam, czego ojcowie moi dokonali od czasów Abrahama? Co robili? Jakimi wielkimi czynami wznieśli się ponad poziom współbraci? Słowa te zatrwożyły matkę, zawahała się, myśląc, że może nie zrozumiała pytań. Lękała się, by nieodpowiednimi odpowiedziami nie zniweczyć przyszłości syna. Myślę, synu - rzekła - że masz do czynienia z rzeczywistym, a nie urojonym nieprzyjacielem. Jeżeli Messala nim jest, powtórz mi wszystko o czym rozmawialiście, a nic nie ukrywaj. Młodzieniec opowiedział dokładnie rozmowę swoją z Messalą, rozwodził się jednak szczegółowo nad pogardą, z jaką Rzymianin mówił o Żydach i ścieśnionym zakresie ich działania. Matka słuchała go w milczeniu, zastanawiając się nad tym co mówił. Syn jej udał się do pałacu na rynku targowym, wiedziony uczuciem przyjaźni spodziewał się znaleźć dawnego towarzysza zabaw takim, jakim był przy rozstaniu. Spotkał go zawód, bo zamiast chłopca, zastał mężczyznę nie wspominającego zabaw i igraszek przeszłości, ale rojącego o sławie, zwycięstwach i bogactwach w przyszłości. Juda nie umiał sobie z tego zdać sprawy, ale obraziło to jego dumę i obudziło naturalne poczucie godności narodowej. Spostrzegło to baczne oko matki, a że nie wiedziała, co stąd wyniknąć może, obudził się w niej z troskliwości o przyszłość syna niepokój; myśl, że jej dziecko mogłoby zmienić przekonanie, ulec wpływowi obcego narodu, zapomnieć wiary Ojców, napełniła ją trwogą. Widziała niebezpieczeństwo, i postanowiła mu zaradzić. Słowa jej nabrały pewnego namaszczenia i ducha poetyckiego. - Nie było chyba narodu na ziemi - zaczęła - który w poczuciu swej godności nie sądził być przynajmniej równym każdemu innemu; zawsze zaś naród postępujący naprzód mienił się najwyższym. Gdy Rzymianin patrzy na Izraela z tego stanowiska, naśladuje tylko ciemnotę Egipcjanina, Asyryjczyków i Macedończyków; jeśli urąga Bogu, weźmie tę samą co tamci zapłatę. W miarę jak mówiła, głos jej nabierał pewności: - Nie ma prawa, które narodom zapewniłoby jedynowładztwo i zwierzchność nad drugimi narodami, toteż próżnymi są wszelkie w tym względzie roszczenia i sprzeczki. Naród wzrasta, idzie drogą mu przeznaczoną, a gdy spełnił swe posłannictwo, umiera sam lub za przyczyną obcej siły. Naród, który zniszczył poprzednika, zajmuje jego miejsce i imię swe pisze na pomnikach tamtego - takie jest prawo historii. Gdybym miała odwagę uzmysłowić Boga i ludzkość jakim prostym obrazem, nakreśliłabym linię i koło. Linia oznaczałaby Boga, bo tylko Pan dąży zawsze prosto i naprzód; koło byłoby godłem człowieka, bo on postępuje, rusza się, ale w miejscu. Nie sądzę, aby losy i przeznaczenia narodów miały być równe, z pewnością nie ma dwóch jednakowych. Różnica jednak nie polega, jak wielu mniema, na większym lub mniejszym obwodzie kota, które narody zakreślają, ani w obszarze ziemi, którą zdobyły, ale na kierunku postępu, zbliżającego je do Boga, bo tylko ten naród jest wielki, który przy Nim stoi. - Gdybym się tu w mym dowodzeniu zatrzymała, byłoby to stać na miejscu. Idźmy więc dalej, tym bardziej, że są pewne wyraźne znaki, podług których łatwo wymierzyć, czy w kole, które naród zakreśla, jest jaki postęp. Zacznijmy od porównania Rzymian z Hebrajczykami. Najłatwiej ocenić stosunek narodu do Boga, gdy przypatrzymy się jego codziennemu życiu. Pominąwszy czas, w którym Izrael zapomniał o Bogu, Rzym nie znał go nigdy, a zatem nie ma tu porównania. Twój przyjaciel - czyli raczej ten, który był twoim przyjacielem, twierdził, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam, że nie mieliśmy ani poetów, ani artystów, ani wojowników, słowem, osądził, że brak nam wielkich ludzi. Abyś ocenił doniosłość takiego zarzutu, trzeba, abym ci powiedziała, kto właściwie jest wielkim człowiekiem. Jest nim ten, moje dziecię, czyje życie dowodzi, że był, jeśli nie wybranym wyraźnie przez Boga, to przynajmniej działanie jego było uświęcone wolą Bożą. Babilończyka przeznaczył Pan, aby był karą ojców naszych za to, że Mu nie byli posłuszni, i pozwolił Pan, aby ich uprowadził do niewoli. Persowi znów rozkazał, aby naród wybrany przywiódł do ziemi ojców. Większym zaś uczynił Pan Macedończyka, bo jemu dane było pomścić zburzenie Judei i świątyni. Szczególnie odznaczył tych ludzi Pan, wybierając ich za narzędzie do spełnienia najwyższych celów, a choć byli poganami, nie czyni to ujmy ich chwale. Tego objaśnienia nie zapomnij w dalszym ciągu mej mowy. Ogólnie panuje mniemanie, że wojna jest najszlachetniejszym zajęciem człowieka, a owoce i zaszczyty na polu bitwy zdobyte, najwznioślejszymi. Chociaż świat tak sądzi, nie daj się zwieść ułudzie. Póty istnieć będzie rozkaz czci Boga, póki będzie coś, czego rozumem objąć nie zdołamy. Czymże jest modlitwa barbarzyńcy, jeśli nie błagalnym jękiem wobec siły i przemocy, które jedynie uważa za boskie przymioty. Czymże jest Jowisz, jeśli nie uosobieniem potęgi w rzymskim bohaterze? Grekom należy się wielka sława, że pierwsi uznali rozum nad siłę; w Atenach mówców i filozofów więcej cenią od wojowników. Poetów zaś wieńczą niewiędnącymi wawrzynami. Ojcowie nasi ponad wszystko czcili Boga, a wyrazem ich wiary, zamiast jęku bojaźni, były Psalmy i Hosanna! Tak Hebrajczycy, jak Grecy pragnęli popchnąć świat naprzód i w górę, ale niestety! Rządy tego świata uważały za konieczny warunek swego istnienia wojnę. Dlatego też Rzymianie wynieśli Cezara ponad rozum, ponad Boga nawet i uważają w nim jedyne wyobrażenie potęgi. Potęga Grecji rosła w miarę swobody ducha, a cały zastęp myślicieli świadczyć o niej będzie po wszystkie czasy. Tak wszechstronna była ich wiedza, że nawet zwycięzcy Rzymianie naśladują ich we wszystkim, z wyjątkiem sztuki wojennej. Dzisiaj mówcy na Forum biorą sobie za wzór greckich mówców, w śpiewie rzymskim wyraźnie brzmi rytm grecki, a jeśli który z obywateli Rzymu otworzy usta na pochwałę cnoty lub zapuści się w badania tajemnic natury, to słowa jego będą albo przywłaszczeniem sobie myśli, albo też pokaże się, że jest uczniem i wyznawcą szkoły greckiej. W niczym, prócz wojny, Rzym nie może sobie rościć prawa do oryginalności. Jego cyrk i widowiska są greckimi w pomyśle. Aby się dzikiemu tłumowi podobać mogły, zbryzgano je krwią. Religia Rzymian, jeśli ich bałwochwalstwo można tak nazwać, jest zlepkiem nauk i obrzędów zapożyczonych od wszystkich podbitych narodów; ich najwyższą czcią otoczone bóstwa - Mars i Jowisz - z greckiego przecież Olimpu ród swój wiodą. Tak więc, mój synu, wśród ludów całego świata Izrael zjedna tylko Grecją walczyć może o pierwszeństwo. Z nią tylko współubiegać się o palmę zasługi, którą przystoi wieńczyć jedynie prawdziwy geniusz. Miłość własna Rzymian tak ich oślepia, że nie widzą nic prócz siebie a w ślepocie tej tak zaskorupieli, że nie przebije jej żaden jaśniejszy promień. O niegodziwi rabusie! Ziemia pod ich stąpaniem drży jak boisko pod uderzeniem cep! Czemuż mój synu, muszę ci powiedzieć, że i my, tak jak inne narody, bliscy jesteśmy upadku! Zabrano nam już nasze dostojeństwa, przywłaszczono najświętsze miejsca, a nikt przewidzieć nie może co dalej. Jednak to wiem i tego pewna jestem, że choć zgniotą Judeę jak ziarno kamieniem młyńskim i pożrą Jeruzalem, które jest kwiatem całego kraju, to chwała Izraela pozostanie światłem na niebiosach, a tego światła nie dosięgnie ręka ludzka, bo historia Izraela jest zarazem historią Boga. On sam pisał ją rękami ludzi wśród Izraela wybranych, mówił ich językiem, był obecny we wszystkim dobrym, które czynili, nawet w najmniejszym. Nie dość tego, był ich prawodawcą na Synaju, przewodnikiem w pustyni, wodzem wśród wojny, a królem w sądzie. I jeszcze dalej, kilka razy uchylił zasłony swego przybytku i w jasnościach niebiańskiej chwały mówił jak człowiek do człowieka, wskazując drogę cnoty i szczęścia, czyniąc obietnice świadczące o Jego wszechmocności i stałości w zachowaniu przymierza na wieczność zaprzysiężonego. Czy wobec tego może być, aby ci, synu mój, z którymi Jehowa tak przebywał, nic od Niego nie przyjęli, żeby w ich życiu, sprawach i czynach, obok ludzkich zdolności, nie było jakiegoś śladu boskiego pochodzenia? Żeby ich geniusz, choćby po upływie wieków, nie był odbłyskiem nieba? Na jakiś czas cisza zaległa w komnacie, prócz szelestu wachlarza nic nie było słychać. - Jeśli, mówiąc o sztuce, myślimy o malarstwie i rzeźbie to prawda - rzekła wkrótce - że Izrael nie ma artystów. To wyznanie zrobiła z żalem, bo należąc do saduceuszów, wielbiła piękno w jakiejkolwiek by pojawiło się formie, czemu sprzeciwiali się najwięcej faryzeusze. - Każdy sprawiedliwy musi nam jednak przyznać - mówiła dalej - że zręczność naszą skrępowało przykazanie: "nie zrobisz sobie ani obrazu, ani podobizny." Zakaz ten rozciągnęło prawodawstwo poza jego cel i czas. Nie należy też zapominać dwóch Izraelitów Bezaela i Aholiaba, mistrzów budowniczych pierwszego przybytku, o których napisane jest, że byli biegłymi we wszystkich rodzajach rzemiosła, utworzyli złotych Cherubinów, zdobiących skrzynię Arki Przymierza. Postacie te były ze szczerego złota, skrzydłami swymi mają okrywać i ocieniać tron Boski, stoją naprzeciw sobie, twarzą zwrócone są ku skrzyni łaski. Któż śmie twierdzić, że postacie te, to nie arcydzieło sztuki? - Ach! rozumiem teraz, czemu nas Grecy wyprzedzili - rzekł Juda - a Arka?... Przeklęci niech będą Babilończycy, którzy ją zniszczyli. - Nie, Judo, nie zniszczyli, ale zaginęła, a raczej ukryta jest gdzieś w bezpiecznej jaskini w górach; Hillel i Shammai, obaj tak wierzą i mówią; nadejdzie dzień który Pan uzna za dobry i znajdzie się Arka, ustawią ją, a Izrael będzie przed nią tańczył i śpiewał jak za dawnych dni. Ci zaś, którzy ujrzą oblicza Cherubinów, chociażby widzieli twarz Minerwy Fidiasza ze słoniowej kości zapragną uścisnąć rękę Żyda z uwielbienia dla jego geniuszu, zachowanego przez lat tysiące. Uniesiona zapałem matka, wpadła mimowolnie w ton i gwałtowność mówcy, teraz jednak, aby odpocząć, czy schwycić wątek myśli, zatrzymała się chwilę. - Jakże dobra jesteś, matko moja - mówił Juda z wdzięcznością - nigdy nie przestanę powtarzać tego. Ani Hillel, ani Shammai nie mogli lepiej i piękniej powiedzieć. Znów jestem wiernym synem Izraela. - Pochlebco! - odparła - nie wiesz, iż powtarzam tylko to, co kiedyś mówił Hillel w rozmowie z pewnym rzymskim mędrcem? - Być może, nie mniej mówiłaś z niezwykłym zapałem. - Na czymże skończyłam? - zapytała matka z powagą - Mówiłam o pierwszeństwie w sztuce praojców naszych, w sztuce rzeźbienia posągów. Ale rzeźba, mój Judo, nie sama sztukę stanowi, ani też sama sztuka w sobie nie zawiera wielkości. Lubię sobie wyobrażać wielkich ludzi dążących poprzez wieki do wielkich celów, dzielę ich na grupy i okresy; tu Hindusi, tam Egipcjanie, ówdzie Asyryjczycy; nad nimi słyszę unoszącą się muzykę trąb i szelest zwycięskich sztandarów, a tymczasem po prawej i lewej stronie stoją niezliczone pokolenia i patrzą na nich pełni czci i podziwu. Gdy ci znikają, występuje piękny Helleńczyk i wiedzie pochód z triumfalnym okrzykiem, wnet Rzymianin każe mu milczeć i mówi: precz! Co było waszym jest teraz moim. Świat leży zdeptany, a jam pan. Tymczasem z daleka, a na wprost szlaku, którym idzie pochód, świeci światło oświecające zarówno najodleglejszą przeszłość i najdalszą przyszłość. Nie wiedzą walczący, a przecież ono ich wiedzie - bo to jest światło Objawienia. Któż niesie to światło? Ach, to stary ród Judy! Jakże na tę myśl krew szybko w żyłach krąży! W tym oświetleniu i my ich widzimy. Bądźcie po trzykroć błogosławieni, wielcy nasi ojcowie, słudzy Boga, stróże Przymierza! Wy to jesteście przewodnikami ludzkości, wy stoicie na czele w królestwie żywych i umarłych! Tam, obok nich, jest twoje miejsce, mój synu, a choćby każdy Rzymianin był Cezarem, zaprawdę, nie ustąpisz mu pierwszeństwa. Juda był mocno wzruszony. - Mów dalej, matko moja - wołał - słyszę niby trąby zwycięstwa i mnie się zdaje, że zbliża się Miriam z orszakiem swych niewiast, które tańczą i śpiewają. Zrozumiała uczucia syna, a chcąc je wyzyskać, mówiła dalej: - Kiedy słyszysz hymny i waltornie, towarzyszące prorokini, daj wodze wyobraźni i stań wraz ze mną jakby u brzegu gościńca, którym uroczyście postępuje korowód wybranych wśród Izraela. Oto idą patriarchowie i ojcowie pokoleń - zda mi się, że słyszę dzwonki wielbłądów i ryczenie ich trzód. A tam, pośród gromady - któż to jest, co idzie sam? Starzec to, ale siły jego niezłamane, a oko świętym pała ogniem: to On, który oglądał Pana twarzą w twarz. Stoi sam, bo któż sprosta wojownikowi, poecie, mówcy, prawodawcy, prorokowi? Wielkość jego jest jak słońce w południe, światłość jego gasi wszelkie inne, choćby nawet sławę pierwszego i najszlachetniejszego z Cezarów. Za nim postępuje orszak sędziów, po nich królowie - a oto syn Jessego, bohater w wojnie, śpiewak pieśni nieśmiertelnych; dalej jego syn, mędrszy i bogatszy nad wszelkie króle swego czasu, zaludnił pustynię i zbudował tam miasta, a nie zapomniał Jerozolimy, w której wybudował Panu na chwałę świątynię. Teraz schyl głowę, mój synu, bo oto idą ci, którym podobnych nie ma. Oblicza ich wzniesione ku niebu, jak gdyby słyszeli głos Boży; szaty ich czuć zgnilizną grobów i pieczar. Wśród tego grona słyszysz głos kobiety, który wzywa: "Śpiewajmy Panu, bo oto zwyciężył z chwałą". Ukorz się w prochu przed nimi, mój synu, bo ich językiem posługiwał się Pan, byli jego wysłańcami i sługami. Niebo stało im otworem: widzieli przyszłość narodów; widzenia swe uwiecznili pismem, a spełnienie przepowiedni świadczyło i świadczy, że byli mężami prawdy. Królowie bledli na ich widok; narody drżały na dźwięk ich głosu; żywioły były im posłuszne; w ręku ich spoczywało błogosławieństwo i klątwa. Patrz, oto wielki Tezbijczyk i Elizeusz! A tam znów trzech młodzieńców w piecu ognistym. A teraz - ugnij, synu mój, kolana, bo oto zbliża się ten, z którego pokolenia ma się narodzić Mesjasz. W ciągu tej mowy szybko poruszała wachlarzem, nagle ruch ustał, a ona przyciszonym głosem zapytała: - Jesteś zmęczony, synu? - Nie, matko moja - odpowiedział - słuchałem z zachwytem pieśni o Izraelu. Zdawała się nie słyszeć pochwały i mówiła dalej, dążąc do wytkniętego celu. - O ile sił starczyło, starałam się przypomnieć ci naszych wielkich ludzi - patriotów, prawodawców, wojowników, śpiewaków i proroków. Przypatrzmy się teraz najznakomitszym z Rzymian. Obok Mojżesza postawmy Cezara, obok Tarkwiniusza - Dawida, Sullę porównajmy z Machabeuszami, a najznakomitszych konsulów z sędziami, nareszcie Augusta z Salomonem i tu już koniec - bo kogóż, choćby w przybliżeniu, porównać można z prorokami, największymi z wielkich! Tu uśmiech pogardy przebiegł po jej licu. - Daruj, zapomniałam o wróżbicie, augurze, który ostrzegał Gajusza Juliusza przed Markiem Juniuszem Brutusem, widzę go jak szuka złej wróżby we wnętrznościach kury. Odwróćmy oczy od tak pospolitego obrazu, a wyobraźmy sobie Eliasza na wzgórzu przy drodze do Samarii, wśród dymiących ciał owych dwóch pięćdziesiątek wojowników, wysłanych przez króla, pożartych ogniem niebieskim na rozkaz proroka, który tym strasznym sposobem oznajmił synowi Achaba bliskość śmierci. Na koniec, mój Judo - jeśli wolno i jeśli przystoi w jakikolwiek sposób zestawić wielkiego Jehowę z Jowiszem, to zaiste dosyć jest osądzić uczynki i sprawy tych, którzy im służą i w imieniu owych bóstw działają. Co się zaś tyczy twojej własnej przyszłości... Ostatnie wyrazy mówiła z wolna i drżącym głosem. - To służ, mój synu, twemu Panu, a nie władcom Rzymu. Synowi Izraela nie przystoi żadna inna sława, jak sława służby Bożej, bo już w niej samej jest wszelka chwała i cześć. - Jak to, więc nie mam być żołnierzem? - zapytał Juda. - Czemuż by nie? Wszak Mojżesz nazywał Pana "Bogiem Zastępów". Długie milczenie zaległo komnatę. - Masz więc moje pozwolenie - rzekła - ale pamiętaj, że masz służyć Panu, ale nie Cezarowi. Przyjął z radością warunek, lecz senność obejmowała go z wolna, co widząc matka, podłożyła mu wezgłówek pod głowę, nakryła troskliwie i ucałowawszy serdecznie, odeszła.